Silent Kisses
by drearymoments
Summary: So I was originally gonna plan this as a one-shot but you guys are amazing and it's encouraged me to write again. So the 2nd chap. is up and please read for info abt We Belong Together at the bottom. I'm sorry again for being lateee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Shaman King....surprised...?

A/N: This is my first time writing again since like 3 years and my very first Shaman fic.....So if i seem rusty,gotton any worse,major grammar issues, or if it's just plain bad, let me know.:]

I welcome flames with open arms and I know I haven't written a new chapter for "We Belong Together" in like forever,but I will once I get enough time. For now,I hope that you guys read and tell me what you think. :]

* * *

_' Thinking '_

" Talking "

* * *

The sun shone brightly through my window,cascading over my pillow and onto my face.I cringed slightly and pulled my covers over and shielded the world and everything in it away from my view. After about ten minutes,I decided to finally get up.I trudged warily down the hallway and stopped abruptly.I glanced a look at the door next to me and silently placed my hand against it.

"Good morning.....," I said softly.

I padded down the cold stairs and fixed myself a cup of herbal tea. Glancing outside,the sun was barely coming over the horizon with its radiant rays. Silently sighing,I took another sip and left my cup at the table.

I took my coat and my sandals and went out into the streets. It was pretty early,because the morning air was calm and silent. Not a bird chirped,a car honked,or a person could be heard form where I walked.I found myself at the park and silently strolled down the winding paths. They were getting familiar,seeing as I have been starting to do this routine for a couple of days. Taking a deep breath of crisp morning air,I started to walk faster.I knew Yoh would be awake soon to do his daily training.I didn't want him to find out that I have been walking aimlessly around the park each day.I smiled slightly as Yoh filled my thoughts completely.

_' That baka is always so carefree...'_

* * *

I finally came to the doorway and was surprised to see Yoh there with a cup of my herbal tea.I decided not to ask and took my coat off and sandals and joined him. We sat in silence as we drank our tea. I liked the silence.I closed my eyes. It was..comfortable.

"So...Where were you this morning?It's pretty early to be going out Anna.."

There goes my peaceful silence.

"I decided to take a small walk," I said blankly.

"Ah."

We stayed silent again and I got up to go to my bedroom when Yoh's arms wrapped around my waist.I didn't slap him or push him ,I just stood there blankly in his arms.

"I heard you this morning...Good morning to you too,Anna," He whispered as he held me gently.

I stiffened. So many emotions were going on in my head.I wanted to hug him back.I wanted to slap him.I wanted to tell him that I thought about him all the time.I wanted to yell at him for touching me.I wanted to tell him I loved him.I wanted to tell him I hated him.I wanted to be warm and open with my feelings as he was,but I couldn't.I was the ice queen. The girl that showed no emotion. The girl who seemed to not care,but I did.I cared so much. My pride was the only thing in the way of me breaking my facade,and I was too...afraid to show my emotions.I never thought that it would be this difficult to show them ,but it was. For me at least.

I stood there blankly with Yoh still embracing me. He seemed content and nuzzeled his face in my neck and hugged me tighter.I slightly blushed and felt my hearbeat quicken.I needed to get him off now,or else I would break my facade. Before I could pull myself away from his embrace,he spoke and froze me in place.

"I love you,Anna."

I felt like crying. After all I did. All I've done,he loved me..The ice queen. The same girl who showed no emotion. The same girl that trained him night and day to the point of same girl that was always so cold to him. How could I break my facade now?

"........Do your training," I said calmly. My voice sounded unfazed. Something I've learned to do over the years. Typical of the ice queen.

I felt him stiffen as he slowly let me go. My heart ached for his warm arms around me again,but I kept my ground.I wouldn't crumble.I wouldn't be affected.....At least not now. He smiled his carefree smile and said a simple "Hai!" as he left for the door.

"That's right......" I whispered to myself."No emotion.....nothing."

* * *

I came home panting and took my sandals off.I plopped down on the floor,cooling myself down.I figured that Anna was pretty mad at me.I deserved it.I kinda DID invade her personal space without asking her...

_' Baka....'_

I sighed warily and trudged to my bedroom. Anna's door was just a few steps over.I silently debated if I should apologize now or later.I decided that I should face her sooner than prolong the guilt.I sighed and scratched my head.I knocked softly and waited for a reply,but there was nothing.

"Anna?" I said softly.

Still nothing.

Maybe she was REALLY mad at me.I cringed slightly at the thought of her slapping me.

"Anna...? If you're mad about this morning...." I paused. "...Anna,can I please come in..?"

Taking a deep breath,I slid her door open.I'd face the consequences of invading her space twice today,but I would take the risk.

"Anna?

I've never been in her room before. It looked so plain. Plain,neat,simple but still had a distinct beauty about it. The room perfectly fit Anna.I took a step and called out her name again.

"Anna..?"

The sunlight shone so brightly in her room,it surprised me.I expected Anna to be the type that hated sunlight.I found her against her window leaning quietly. She had her back turned to me but even then,she was still so beautiful. The sunlight reflected beautifully against her pale skin and danced across her golden locks. It made her hair glow around her face and past her shoulders. For a moment, I was lost in a daze and snapped back to reality when she turned to me with a blank stare.

My eyes softened as I held her gaze.I walked next to her and gazed out the window as well.

"It's beautiful outside isn't it...." She stood there and said a simple "Yes..."

She seemed hesitant to be near my presence so I faced her,saying what I wanted to say and then leaving.

"Anna...about this morning...I'm sorry I hugged you without permission...It was wrong of me and-"

I was cut off as she ran in my arms abruptly. She hugged me tighter and stayed there. At first I was shocked,but then I gave in eventually and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her back. We stayed like that for a while in silence and I didn't care if she was gonna do a mood change right after the "moment" was done. All I cared about was Anna in my arms,her fragrance in my face,and this silence that spoke for both of us. We didn't need words to tell us how we felt or anything else. If this was all I was ever gonna get close enough to Anna, I'd take it without for this moment.I'd cherish it forever.

"Yoh.."

"Yes,Anna?"

"I love you too.."

"I know....I always knew."

It was moments like these that made me love her even more. Sure she'd make me work to the point of exhaustion,but when she'd show me her soft side. Well,I'm glad that she shows it only for me.

She then uncircled her arms around me and put them between my chest and hers. She leaned into my chest and closed her beautiful dark orbs.I set my chin on top her head and blinked my half-lidded eyes.

I would always get lost in Anna. She would do things randomly and have the sudden mood swings all the time. At the same time,it was very interesting and fun to guess what she would do next. One minute she'd give you the cold shoulder,the next minute she'd give you everything but that.I love her to death and I know the feelings mutual.

She shifted slightly in my arms,making me lean against the wall next to the window.I smiled and held her close,inhaling her scent.

"Yoh..."

"Yes,Anna?" She looked at me held my gaze. If you could get lost in someone's eyes,that'd be me. Her dark orbs mesmerize me each time I look at them. She hesitated at first,her eyes looking expectantly at mine. Then it clicked. She wanted me to kiss her. She was asking for my permission. Her eyes bore into mine,silently asking.I answered her silent question.I brushed my lips slightly against hers and placed them where she wanted. Her lips were so soft. The kiss was gentle. She sighed softly against my lips and kissed me again,wrapping her hands around my neck and pulling me closer. I held her close and deepened the kiss.I was soon lost in our kisses that I started to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Finally letting go for air,I rested my forehead against hers and gazed at her through my half-lidded eyes. She was slightly flushed,taking deep breaths as she fingered her lips. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She noticed me gawking and smirked slightly.

"What...? You never knew I could kiss,huh?"

I smiled my carefree smile and scratched my head.

"Nahh.I was just admiring at how cute you look right now."

She flushed pink and shook her head.

"Whatever,Yoh."

She broke away from my arms and walked out of the room silently.I sighed.

_'There goes my Anna.'_

I leaned against the window and stared.I chuckled.

"At least I didn't get slapped this time.."

* * *

Mehehehehehe!I was originally gonna start this as a angsty fic,but I was too caught up in the moment..^_^ lol

I dunnoo whatcha guys thinkkk??Should I make another version and make it angsty?

Review and tell me what you think!I might make another...teehee ^-^

Oh and if you already didn't know the first section was Anna's POV and the next one was Yoh's.

_-Drearymoments-_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope Shaman King is not mineeee. Huzzahhh

* * *

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

* * *

"Hey this is Yoh! Leave a message after the beep!"

*Beep*

"...Hey...It's me...I know...we haven't talked in a while but...I miss you...Call me back.."

"Hey this is Yoh! Leave a message after the beep!"

*Beep*

"Heyyy there hott stufff!So I'm calling because you never called me back,so call me back!Seeya!"

"Hey this is Yoh! Leave a message after the beep!"

*Beep*

"Yoh-sama uhm..I was wondering-g i-if you would l-like to come meet me some time.I understand i-if you can't b-but..Call me b-back if you can..bye"

Hey this is Yoh! Leave a message after the beep!"

*Beep*

"You know who this is. We need to talk."

* * *

Anna watched the gentle waves crash back and forth across the rocks. The sun was setting and the mixed colors of red and orange danced across Anna's pale skin and blonde locks. She brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as she started to make her way down to the beach.

"Again..." she said as she stared blankly to the sea.

Before she knew it,she was already at the shore. The wind was picking up and she closed her eyes as the smell of seawater and faint jasmines filled her nose. She took off her sandals walked along the shore. She kept her half-lidden eyes on the horizon, as the sun slowly descended. Not many people came out to the secluded beach around this time, and Anna took advantage of that.

"Oi!" Anna turned her head to see a figure running towards her. She crossed her arms and watched him come closer and closer. He dropped on this knees in front of her and caught his breath. Anna didn't say a word as she started walking away.

"Wait,Anna! Anna, I can explain just please! Wait!" he said as he reached for her.

Anna turned around slightly and nodded as she kept walking. Yoh caught up to her side and stuffed his hands in his pockets as they walked in silence to their house.

* * *

"Explain," Anna said. Yoh looked into her eyes.

"Anna...you know me. I would never cheat on you...She called because she never had time to catch up when she stayed her last year and-"

"Then why is she suddenly calling now?" Anna countered sharply. Yoh looked down and shook his head.

"Anna,it's not like that. I swear...Anna, we're gonna get married remember..? I would never do something like this to risk anything."

Anna rested her cheek on her hand as she looked away.

"You really are something, Yoh.." she said as she stared out the window. "You have all these girls frolicking at your feet, while they still know you are already engaged to another...It's weird. I don't see why these girls keep insisting on you, unless..." She shot her eyes toward him while still keeping her position. "You really are cheat-"

Yoh slammed his fist on the table and flung it across the room. Anna sat there staring at Yoh with a bored look as he came face to face with her.

"I am not cheating on you," he said firmly as his eyes bore into hers. She furrowed her brows and shook her head lightly and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could he crashed his down on hers.

He grabbed the back of her neck and waist as he moved his lips across hers. Her lips responding as they left things unsaid and let their lips do the talking..

_I'm sorry.._

_I know.._

Anna gripped his hair as he pulled her closer.

_Forgive me.._

_I already have.._

Anna gasped as He kissed her neck.

_It's not true.._

_I know..._

Anna flushed as he kissed her forehead.

_It's just you..._

_I know..._

He crashed his lips on hers again.

_I love you.._

_I love you too.._

_

* * *

_

Soft kisses trailed on Anna's shoulder and stirred her awake.

"Morning Anna," Yoh said as he brushed a lock of hair across her face.

Anna rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and stared at Yoh. Yoh stared back at her and smiled.

"I want tea..." Anna said softly. Yoh kissed her forehead and got up from the floor.

Anna straightened her dress and stretched. She glanced at the table still against the wall and saw part of the wall crumbling.

"Yoh?"

Yoh popped his head out from the kitchen. "Yes, Anna?"

"You need to fix the wall and buy a new table tomorrow."

Yoh smiled sheepishly. "Hai, hai."

* * *

Author's Note: So uhm yeah I know I havent been getting off my buttocks latelyy..and honestlyy..i have a writers block T-T. Especially for my other story, **We Belong Together.** But I do wanna thank all those that have favorited this story and my others and kept them as your alerts over the 3 years or so that i had a block hahh...

But i will get some inspiration soon and have more time because my boyfriend is away and I have time on my hands now hahaha although i am sad,so if i write some angsty stuff...yeah.

But i do wanna thank all you guys for reading and I would absolutely love it if you reply. Please bear with me...And I'm sorry this was shorter than lastt timeee :[

Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review it?

Yes please to the last one :]

_-Drearymoments-_


End file.
